Talk:Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles
Chapters and Jutsu What should be done about the chapters and jutsu from the spin-off? :Talk:Rock Lee#Omake. ''~SnapperT '' 04:30, December 9, 2010 (UTC) we can add the character featured in the Chapters " 1. The Ninja Rock Lee features rock lee tenten neji hyuga ...." with the links to the pages of the characters and a little description of the chapiter "lee try to impress gai with ninjutsu" something like that Nitram86 (talk) 10:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Anime http://www.animeclick.it/prove/upload/img/News24299.jpg From TV Tokyo website, The anime of this series will be broadcast every Tuesday at 9:30 AM (GMT) starting from April 3, 2012. Anime Staff: :Director : Masahiko Murata (むらた　雅彦) :Series consists of : Kento Shimoyama (下山　健人) :Character Design : Tanaka Chiyuki (田中　ちゆき) :Art Director : Sawako Takagi (高木　佐和子) :Director of Photography: Yokoo Kazumi (横尾　和美) :Color Scheme : Noriko Abe (阿部　紀子) :Video Editing : Keita Kawamura (河村　圭太) :Sound Director : Yasunori Ebina (えびなやすのり) :Music : Mutō Seiji / Jun Abe (安部　純／武藤　星児) :Animation : Clown (ぴえろ) Cast: :Rock Lee : Yōichi Masukawa (増川 洋一) :Hyūga Neji : Kōichi Tōchika (遠近 孝一) :Tenten : Yukari Tamura (田村 ゆかり) :Might Guy : Masashi Ehara (江原 正士) :Uzumaki Naruto : Junko Takeuchi (竹内 順子) :Haruno Sakura : Chie Nakamura (中村 千絵) :Hatake Kakashi : Kazuhiko Inoue (井上 和彦) Opening Song: :Give Lee Give Lee ロック・リー （ギリギリ ロック・リー）by "Animetal USA"「アニメタルUSA, Animetaru USA」 Ending Song: :Twinkle Twinkle （トゥウィンクル・トゥウィンクル）by "Secret"「シークレット, Shīkuretto」 Source: http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/lee/news/index.html#125812 Shakhmoot (talk) 13:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Infobox :) Should we put the chapter articles infoboxes also? --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 11:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu & Characters I think the jutsu from this manga series should be added. There are tons of jutsu that seem very possible. I think we should at least add something to the bottom of of each page. Like on the bottom of Tsunade's page, below the 'Part II' section, we could add another section maybe "Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth" and include all of the events that occurred like any other saga. And I'd prefer something about the jutsu being added. If not directly into the character's jutsu box, there could always be a list of jutsu that were only used in that manga series. I think this is important to keeping the Wikia up to date on ALL naruto knowledge. Video Game, Anime, Manga, Omake, are all uploaded. I think this series is more canon than the video games or Anime or Omakes. It is a manga after all. :It's not that they aren't possible, it's more a thing of Masashi Kishimoto didn't write it/it's not Naruto thing (which is what this wikia is about). To be honest we're lucky to have the spin off mentioned with synopsis and all. Some didn't want it any at all.--Cerez365™ 01:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :First off, sorry for not signing my first post. And this manga is made by Kishimoto's student, under Kishimoto's watch. xD And its Naruto still. And most of the movies & games aren't made by Kishimoto either. But we could give the jutsu pages and not add them directly onto the character's pages, like the video game jutsu. Skarrj (talk) 08:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree with you. We can't add them directly and conflate that spin-off. My suggestion is we can just have jutsu pages or mention it here, also the debut of characters. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 09:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) i don't thik we must add the jutsu a lot of them ar parody of the real jutsu like the rasengan the rasenshuriken e so on...we can create a single page about all teh parody jutsu from the spin off something like Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden jutsu name of the jutsu a little description and a link at the real jutsu in the naruto universe --Nitram86 (talk) 18:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) new special http://mangastream.com/read/rock_lee/89303788/1 a new special --Nitram86 (talk) 22:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Image covers? well, the first two chapters only have the covers. we should update for the other chapters? truth be told. Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 :Go ahead. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 13:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not as easy as it sounds. I found the first chapter's cover raw on an off chance then was able to crop the second chapter to make it look like the canon chapter covers but most of the other chapters either have a watermark somewhere, where it can't be removed or english text. If anyone can find any more that don't break policy or even the raws then go right ahead indeed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::well, can we use the images from another wiki? rock lee wiki? Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 ::::Which images? --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 04:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::well, chapter 3 to 12. althougth the first two already have one. Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 ::::::But they have watermarks/english text. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 04:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::sigh, so... the first two chapters are watermarks/english text as well? the rock lee volume 1 might be came out. my guess (ignore that part... =.=)Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Because they're a wiki centric to Rock Lee spin off they've made concessions and allowed the watermarks, we, on the other hand, not so forgiving.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :so we have to wait for raw covers. it'll take days Kunoichi101 (talk) 19:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Chapter articles Now that this series has its own wiki, are articles for each chapter still necessary? Unless the same is going to be done for episodes (which apparently it isn't), an article for each chapter and special seems peculiar. ''~SnapperT '' 20:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Apparantly, they are not needed.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 06:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::It's kinda something we just started, and I never stopped (._. )" --Cerez365™ (talk) 09:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::You don't need to stop, because I'm sure the other wiki would welcome your summaries. In fact, I know they would since they already use several of them. ''~SnapperT '' 19:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC)